mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150307012659
You are making the same circular arguments again that myself and others have clarified about a million times by now. Miyuki is not more powerful than Masaki, nowhere has that ever been stated. He has strong magic sequences and destructive power, we've actually yet to see Masaki go all out, people are scared of him like Leo and others from his own school 3rd high, and it's not because of the gore but the way he overwhelms with power even when he controls his power it is still beyond the norm, he also can kill effortlessly. To the point that even his reduced Rupture was deemed too strong by the police guy trying to arrest him and Tatsuya for over defense, he didn't take issue with Miyuki's magic by the way, just Masaki and Tatsuya based on psion sensors so don't start with his magic isn't powerful. Minoru has been compared to him as having that kind of similar power and magic with strong sequences in regards to modern magic, Masaki isn't an ancient magic user and 9th lab has a type of unique fusion magic that is their specialty as Rupture is to Ichijou and Phallanx to Juumonji. You then keep saying that magic power, strenght of sequences and complexity of the spell don't matter. They do matter, especially for zone interference. The stronger and more complex the magic sequences, the harder they are to stop. That is why Shizuku's Phonon Maser, which is an A rank spell, wasn't stopped by her interference. That is also why Lina and Tatsuya could still use their magic against her zone interference. Shizuku is also a great talent above anyone else at their school in that grade. I've also mentioned how Lina, Minoru, and Miyuki along with the Kurobas, Shippou, and Saegusa twins are all 16, same age bracket. The Japanese school year starts in April. Tatsuya is in her year because he was born after the cut off date. Miyuki is born in March so before the cut off date she didn't have to wait for the next school year. Masaki and George also are 17 probably because like Tatsuya their birthdays missed the cut off date for that year. Mayumi is 18 while Mari and Juumonji are 19, probably for similar reasons when their birthdays fall. For some reason I remember George having a September birthday and Masaki having a summer birthday around the time of Monolith Code, probably was in the original web novel that I remember and not relevant for the LNs. Masaki's father had a different name in the web novels too and George was 12 not 13 when he discovered the Cardinal Code but that's not important here just random information. The point is Masaki and Tatsuya are similar in age. You keep saying the Lina and Minoru were compared as being the only ones as powerful as her, but then what about Juumonji? Are you going to say she's stronger than him too with that? Minoru is also said to be as beautiful as Miyuki, does that mean everyone else is ugly? Clearly not because the LN describes several other girls as being exceptionally beautiful too. You have to look at feats in general not just the author says she's so strong. Yeah, we know she is but let's look at her feats too. And her feats are less than that of some side characters. Nobody is shitting on her character, but there are others who can rival her and beat her. His speed gives her an advantage. His combat experience also gives him and advantage. MI magicians aren't the most suited for battles, even 1:1 battles. The Yotsubas aside from Tatsuya being an exception, are known for assassinations and black ops.